


Some Omegas speak

by My_Dear_Feather



Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #the syrup returns, Alpha/Omega, Fives is romantic, Fluff, Hardcase is proud, Innocent and shy Dogma, Jesse is hungry, Kissing, M/M, Poor Kix, shower time, talking about love, they’re really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: It’s time for the innocent Dogma to learn some beautiful things about love relationships. With hope that his ears will hear some inspiring stuffs, Hardcase simply puts him at a table in the mess full of clones, and waits to see what happens.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Dogma/Hardcase (Star Wars)
Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841377
Kudos: 17





	Some Omegas speak

**Author's Note:**

> You might need to read parts 5, 6 and 7 to understand this story.  
> Enjoy!

‘Still okay?’  
‘Y-yes, thanks… more…’

Hardcase smiled, the satisfaction he felt was indescribable.

‘With pleasure.’  
And he bent over him again.

***

‘You could sleep there all the time, you know?’  
‘What?’

Incredibly peaceful and relaxed in Hardcase’s bed after Dogma’s very first ‘affection session’ which went perfectly, this one was still dreaming under the last waves of happiness, bringing a deep well-being and a total plenitude. In truth, they had only kissed gently for two hours, but all seemed so new, incredible for Dogma. Thus, Hardcase had taken great care to make this moment magical in order to make the clone feel good, more confident and he was proud of it.

Not without difficulty in convincing him – because Dogma had simply told him he wanted to try ‘this stuff with lips, but softly’ again – he had laid him there, had slowly spread over him, making sure he was always comfortable, then had simply asked him to let himself be guided – which he gradually did – and to completely let himself go, before setting his lips on his. Two hours later, the result was, once more, stunning: half-closed eyes, Dogma was now holding the clone over him like his life, probably unconsciously.

‘Your fingernails are gripping me, Dogma’ Hardcase whispered while smiling. ‘They say of themselves that you appreciate my presence. I also noticed that you’re less unpleasant since I kept you warm, the other night. Well, you don’t have to leave this paradise, if you don’t want it. I’ll make sure that you’re never cold again.’

Once again, Dogma’s innocence made him doubt with what Hardcase was offering him. However, he had now understood that the clone adapted to him and so he didn’t have to think too much. If Hardcase was telling him he wanted to keep him warm all nights, it simply meant that he wanted to sleep near him, there was nothing else implied. Why was he always wondering so much? Probably his suspicious, wild instinct.

‘Right, yeah…’ he answered, nodding eagerly, ‘thanks, thanks Hardcase…’

***

On the morning, miserable but starving, they went to the mess, as peaceful as ever. However, this feeling escaped as soon as they entered in the room full of soldiers, because many of them were looking intensely at this unlikely couple. Dogma had never faced these looks before, and so, feeling many eyes on them while they were walking between two rows of tables, Dogma suddenly let go of Hardcase’s hand, a bit ashamed and regaining his scowl that everyone knew well.

Nearly instantly, Hardcase understood his embarrassment in front of the others and looked at him with a compassionate eye, without stopping from walking, like a father teaching life to his child:

‘Don’t mind them, Dogma… Do you trust me?’

The clone slightly nodded, trying to concentrate on his face rather than on the soldier’s observing, whispering and judging ones. Then, he felt that his hand was gently taken again and softly tightened, as to remind him that Hardcase was here and he would protect him. Dogma appreciated his gesture and, this time, didn’t escape it, accepting that those surrounding them could see them.

It wasn’t easy, above all since Hardcase, who was leading, seemed to have chosen the mess table furthest from the door, as if he precisely wanted to let everyone time to see them. Anyway, he was walking with the head high and proud, as if he had just won the war. When, finally, they arrived to the end of the room, Hardcase made Dogma to sit down with a perfectly natural attitude, around a table already bursting with food.

A few clones who were sitting there, including Tup and Kix, interrupted their conversations and observed them with wide eyes, as to silently ask if all they were seeing was really true. Hardcase, who was still standing behind Dogma, hands on his shoulders, bent towards his left ear and purred in it, completely ignoring the others:

‘I want you to devour everything you can and to regain strength, okay? After last night, you really need it… I'll be back in five minutes…’

If Dogma raised his head at this moment, it was probably to ask him – with disappointment – where he was going, but Hardcase apparently didn’t understand it like that. He immediately put his lips on his and possessively kissed him, in front of the clones’ wide eyes around the table, as to clearly show everyone what was making him so proud.

Dogma, despite being less comfortable, let him do it – the ‘Do you trust me?’ still floating in his mind – and melted when the clone’s tongue sneaked into his mouth but withdrew one second later, leaving him with pity eyes when Hardcase broke the kiss. Then, with an affectious smile towards him and a satisfied look towards the other clones which meant ‘Mine’, he walked away.

Neither Kix nor Tup seemed to decide what was the most extraordinary: this benevolent and unsuspected tone Hardcase had used to speak, the fact that he had kissed without any embarrassment the loneliest, most grumpy and bitter clone of the army, or the fact that Dogma didn’t crash his nose with his fist, but had reacted like it was perfectly normal. As soon as Hardcase was far enough from their table, Kix said with admiration while observing the clone still moving away:

‘First, the barracks’ main room thing, which was already a big thing… and now this! Hardcase is a kriffing hero…’  
‘I admit that I wasn’t expecting such an exploit’ Tup nodded while his eyes were following the same path, ‘I now understand what Hardcase meant when he said he always gets what he wants.’

As connected, their looks then went together on a very confused Dogma who, not understanding what they wanted from him, turned his eyes towards the food he had under his nose and began to eat. But despite all, he opened his mouth to ask them what they meant by ‘exploit’ but Kix didn’t let him talk.

‘Did he rush you last night? Did he… ?’  
‘He was very gentle’ Dogma harshly replied to cut Kix, ‘and indulgent. He adapted to my rhythm.’

The clone didn’t really know if Kix had wanted to ask him questions as a medic, because he knew some of Hardcase’s brutal methods ; or if he simply wanted to know a few gossips but, in both cases, Dogma didn’t like at all Kix considering Hardcase like that – although he probably knew him better on this matter – or wanting to know about their private lives. Thus, his tone had been as firm and short as on the battlefield.

The two clones’ reaction was absolutely not the one expected though. Indeed, they briefly looked at each other, as to estimate an extremely important war strategy. Looking at them, Dogma couldn’t even eat his apple anymore, because deep inside him, he was interested in all they could tell him about what he didn’t know, beginning with Hardcase. In the end, Tup spoke, suspicious:

‘In my opinion, he is very well on his way to make you his riduur… To sum up, it’s the deepest, most durable and intense attachment between two clones… Like Kix and Jesse, for example. Dogma, do you love him?’

They were fixing him so intensely that we could believe they were asking him about the Galaxy’s fate. Dogma was uncomfortable again in front of this question and to be honest, he had no reason to answer them. But, what made him think about it in the first place, was the fact that even himself, wasn’t sure of what to answer.

‘I don’t know yet…’ he stammered while lowing his head but he, despite it, caught a new look floating between the two clones.  
‘Right’ Kix finally laughed, putting down his glass, ‘either Hardcase has weird powers, or he really has to teach me his technique.’  
‘Why?’ Dogma asked without understanding since his response hadn’t been positive nor decisive.  
‘Because if you were in your normal state’ the clone answered with a smile, ‘you would have said a straight ‘no’ and you would have added ‘kriff you’… which is funny in that context…’

Tup burst out laughing and nearly spat out the orange juice he was drinking. He swallowed it – with difficulty – and friendly struck the back of Kix’s scalp as an answer. Dogma looked at them, thinking, because what they were saying had without any doubt a part of truth, so he began to think he had been trapped.

Which would explain why Hardcase had been so nice and so calm with him since the night in the barracks’ main room. Moreover, since we were talking about Hardcase, it would have had nothing surprising and that was what led his brain towards doubt, and possibly fear.

Seeing his frowned eyebrows and his eyes suddenly painted with a slight anxiety, Kix put his hand near the clone’s, not far enough to grab it but enough to get his attention again and make his eyes to raise towards him. He then took a compassionate and reassuring voice, as if he was talking to a wounded clone on the battlefield:

‘Hey, Dogma, it’s okay… We all knew this kind of feeling. And if it makes you feel better, I’m gonna say it: Hardcase let us know once or twice how he feels about you and, to tell the truth, we laughed at him everytime because we thought he would never have you. He loves you a lot… And I think that if he’s so gentle with you, it’s because he wants to make sure you feel the same about him.’

Normally, Dogma would simply have replied him to not get involved in his private life and would have left the table in the second, but they were right: he wasn’t in his normal state. He had just lived some new and wonderful things, so he often felt his head ask a lot of questions: ‘was it just? Was it good? Real? Pleasant?’

So he admitted that these words, especially from Kix who had some experience about the subject, and whose only purpose was to keep his brothers in good physical and mental health, reassured him a bit. Thus, he nodded, without saying anything, but grateful. Because himself wasn’t certain of what he was feeling and if he should fight these emotions or not.

‘Hardcase is lucky that you’re an Omega though, otherwise the situation would have been way more difficult. Even impossible, since you have no experience… Which wasn’t the case for Rex and Cody. But nevertheless, that was pretty much the chaos, remember Kix?’

The clone nodded, smiling at this memory which Dogma didn’t know about. Anyway, he didn’t care, although a comment about the hierarchy violation in this relationship between two officers with different ranks, itched him. In truth, he had another question in mind and it took over on everything else.

‘What’s an Omega?’  
‘It’s the one that follows’ Tup explained while biting in his bread, ‘the Alpha is the one that leads. In a love relationship, there is always someone who gives and the other who takes. Well, if I manage to express myself correctly, I’d say that the Omega is the one who gives himself to the Alpha. And proudly accepting this gift, the Alpha gives back all the passion in him to his partner. So the Omega welcomes this with benediction, which maintain the pleasure between the two people. To sum up, it’s a purely benefic exchange for all.’  
‘Very poetic’ Kix admitted to Tup with admiration before turning towards Dogma, ‘of course, you don’t choose your status, it's rather something instinctive that is hard to fight but, between us, being an Omega has a lot of advantages, because you nearly have nothing to do except receive all the affection and tenderness that the person gives you. And believe me, there is nothing better in the whole Galaxy than being taken care of so that you feel loved and good.’

‘You say that because you and Tup are Omegas’ Dogma objected, still doubtful although last night’s events had approximatively happened as Tup had described them and he admitted having felt the emotions Kix had just explained, ‘but how do you know that I’m an Omega?’  
‘When he kissed you’ Tup declared while taking another bite of bread, ‘you followed him and accepted the situation without trying to take the upper hand. And also, there is the way Hardcase takes care of you: the way you like it, and you silently thank him, looking at him as if you wanted more and encouraged him to continue. It’s fairly obvious to be honest.’

Dogma strongly blushed at these words. ‘Let my lips guide you’ Hardcase had told him last night. Shit! These clones knew more about him than himself! It was also hard to accept that he was showing a lot more things than he would thought or wanted.  
He then secretly noted in his mind to try to control his emotions better and to tell Hardcase – who certainly felt a limitless satisfaction – to avoid playing with him and his innocence around others. Finally, he tried to forget that earlier, he had kind of enjoyed this gentle manipulation.

While the three clones were continuing to tiredly discuss during their breakfast, Rex arrived with heavy and tired footsteps, his cute and small blond hair all messy. It seemed that the simple fact of wearing his heavy armor could have been enough to make him fall. The three clones interrupted their conversation to look at their Captain doing a vague gesture to salute them and then sitting at Kix’s right, miserable. Silently, he immediately took some coffee and grumbled:

‘Kix, don't you have one of those blessed pellets that heal aches?’

The clone searched for an instant in the bag he always carried with him, before taking out a small white pellet to slip under the tongue. Then he gave it to his superior who took it with a slight relief and swallowed a gulp of coffee. For a minute, Kix didn’t look away, frowning with incomprehension:

‘Sir…’ he stammered, uncertain, ‘you give off a curious smell… like… caramel… or maple syrup…’  
‘Yeah, I know’ the Captain simply grunted, looking only at his coffee.

Tup barely held back a burst of laughter, sinking his mouth in his orange juice but his eyes clearly proved his pain. Dogma didn’t understand why the clone was laughing or even, how his Captain could smell this kind of thing, especially when these sweets were strictly forbidden for clones, since their diet was hard. As for Kix, he still wasn’t looking away from his superior.

‘You should try the shower, sir…’  
‘Already tried it’ Rex mumbled, hinting that he had worked particularly hard to get rid of the smell without success.

Feeling a lot of uncomfortable eyes on him, the clone finally decided to raise the head and to draw on his face what looked like a slight smile. He then asked to the others how their evenings went, hoping to divert attention to someone else. Curiously, Kix seemed more than happy to render him this service. He said, nearly casual:

‘Not bad, I just feel like Jesse wants to revenge for the semi-permanent watercolor thing, seeing the insane determination invading him since yesterday. Or maybe he just wants to remind me my place between us…’

***

Warm, safe, in paradise. Jesse’s smell above him and the tepid breath of his slow breathing awoke him on a cloud. As wrapped in cotton, caught in a thick adoration net, he couldn’t breathe anything else than the tenderness with which the air was heavily poisoned. He could also feel the constant flow of affection directly sent in his veins, in order to keep him on this cloud. And he knew that Jesse would not let him get down from it before having obtained full satisfaction.

Kix didn’t exactly know when his riduur awoke, but when his cheeks were poetically kissed, he had the clear impression that the intense session from the night before hadn’t been enough to calm Jesse’s ardor. An instant later, he was standing in front of a shower’s warm and smoking water, under which he went, enjoying immediately after the relaxation generated. Jesse, who had insisted on doing everything, had taken care of getting his blacks off and was now struggling with his own, without looking away from the marvelous vision in front of him.

The water slowly streaming down his Kix's bare back, like in a trance, not knowing about the soft madness which was now invading Jesse, because of him. The next moment, the medic felt a presence, still cold, hug his back and it was not long before it put its newly wet hands on his torso to keep him here, then its lips on his neck, to make him obedient. Already half asleep, Kix melted again in Jesse’s arms which progressively led him against the shower’s slick wall.

When his head finally touched this wet solidity, the gentle lips on his neck were quickly replaced by some hungry teeth. Love, like a poison, slowly penetrated the clone like a vaccine: painful but protective. Nearly instantly, Jesse’s possessive hands took advantage of this attractive position to wander lower, casually, on his riduur’s defenseless body.

‘Jesse!’ Kix whined when the target was reached and pampered.

The clone didn’t wait for his riduur to begin to rebel before sharply increasing the sensation, which earned him some insults from Kix. However, even frustrated, he wasn’t moving at all, as usual, because he knew too well that, despite the slowness of Jesse’s movements or the fun he felt at making him wait, he would always end up giving him what he wanted.

‘Shhhhhhh’ the Alpha whispered to the hollow of his wet ear, ‘I have you, don’t worry…’

What a disappointment that then, he couldn’t see this hot tear slide from Kix’s eye, quickly mixing with the drops of water drawing their path along his tense face. Because his heart threatened to fall against this body which was tirelessly pressing him against the wall, playing with his merciless hands and his teeth more and more deep in his skin, without ever wanting to stop or falter.

So in the end, these three intense, incredible pressures mixed together became too much for him. And hearing his cry of agony, then feeling him literally fall on him, Jesse encouraged his movement, carefully supporting his riduur until this one was sat between his legs on the wet floor, his head resting, panting but released, against his wet shoulder.

‘Look at you, little Kix’ he purred, passing his hands on the marks he had just drawn with his teeth, ‘so perfect for me… such a nice Omega…’

The clone had half-closed eyes, somewhere on the highest cloud of this sky, so he answered with a shapeless sound coming straight from his throat. Jesse smiled, satisfied to see, as always, his riduur lose his mind with only a few simple graceful gestures which only he, knew the secret. It was probably what he liked the most during these shared moments. Also, wanting to extend the state Kix was in, he grabbed the soap.

Oh how he was peaceful, all against Jesse, how he felt relaxed under this warm water and in this limp body. And above all, how that was good to feel his riduur’s large hands affectionately run through his body to wash him, taking care not to forget anything and silently reminding him his place in this couple which he wanted to be, seeing his gestures, eternal. Honestly, he couldn’t even formulate a word sufficiently descriptive of what he was feeling to thank Jesse. Anyway, he was feeling more and more weak and he wanted to… he just wanted to…

‘Are you gonna fall asleep, here and now, Kix?’ Jesse asked, half exasperated half smiling while observing his eyes about to close, ‘you pretty thing…’

Understanding he wasn’t against the idea and even convinced that he would be even more flattered, Kix completely let himself go, perceiving Jesse’s far – and yet so close – sparkling fingers gently scratching his scalp. To sum up, he finished him.

***

‘Well, well, little Kix is crazy about tickles on his adorable skull!’ Tup mocked, imitating with amusement Jesse’s gesture, childishly tickling the clone's bald head, ‘how cute!’

Weakly vexed, Kix gently rejected his hand and hurried to ask him about what Fives had done him the night before for him to be in such a good mood. Dogma, who was feeling odd since Kix’s telling, began to drink his words like he was drinking his coffee, faintly thinking that the choice of table by Hardcase when they had arrived, wasn't a coincidence and symbolized in fact a new strategy of his plan because, after all, it had also been more than five minutes since he was gone.

‘He played with my hair for at least an hour’ Tup said, his eyes dreaming, ‘fiddling with them tirelessly and tangling his fingers in them with great care, while he kissed me with a delight such that breathing had become the least of his worries.’  
‘And then?’ Dogma asked more eagerly than he would have liked.  
‘He made some very pretty things that even I, would never have imagined and purely for claiming. Without exaggerating, it was so beautiful that I had tears in my eyes after a while. Fives doesn’t seem so, but he is very romantic.’

‘Claiming how?’ Kix interrogated, suddenly very excited while bending a bit towards the clone, ‘as an Alpha or as a riduur?’  
‘Both’ Tup answered with a smile.

***

Since Echo’s death, Fives had always refrained his obvious feelings for Tup, convinced that a new riduur would betray the memory of his past love, and beyond that, it would be too hard to bear if Tup died as well at some point. In fact, he seemed so convinced another heavy loss would end him that he was constantly ignoring the insistent messages from his heart. Nevertheless, both were often sleeping together for a bit now, but as vod, and only vod.

Tup never broached the subject either, because he understood the dilemma Fives was fighting each day and didn’t want to hurt him by wanting to officialize their attachment. Anyway, Fives knew Tup’s feelings and accepted him in his bed, so the clone couldn’t be more happy.

Until last night, when the ARC trooper nearly stabbed his vod with happiness and the white blood resulting from this ferocious act, the saliva of this passion felt, spread on an agonizing Tup, Fives used it as a proof of this wrongdoing and of the others that would follow. He spread some on two of his fingers and showed them to Tup as if it was molten gold.

‘After long sleepless nights and torturous dreams where I only see you, Tup, my heart finally allies with my lips to confess you that both cry for a long time now and claim this blessed nectar. Because this wonder is my booty today, but will forever be my elixir of life. Thus, I demand and I beg you to accept the names I will give it from that night on: my riduur’s and mine forever. May I?’

Then he approached his precious trophy near his lips while waiting for his agreement, but all that was far too much for the poor Tup, who burst into tears beneath his vod and gave an avalanche of violent sobs as an answer, which seemed to be far enough for Fives. A second later, he had engulfed the proof and was savoring, eyes half-closed with pleasure, the sugar it was gorged with. The disgusting song of this show didn't stop until all was absorbed.

The clone’s nearly dry fingers then went under Tup’s bright eyes to collect the diamonds they were producing, now his. He stole these beautiful smiling tears, one by one, before devouring them between his teeth, mercilessly with regard to their fragility. So they broke and humidified his tongue still sweet.

‘I love you, Tup’ he finally murmured, nose against nose.

Sadly, the clone beneath him seemed so moved by this and taken by a so strong joy that he only managed to articulate an incomprehensible thanking which Fives didn’t have to translate, because his riduur’s tears had just done it for him. So he laid on Tup, trapping the traces of their passion between their two naked bodies and finished this painting by signing his work, by a last kiss on his trembling neck.

***

‘Congratulations’ Kix exclaimed with a friendly slap on the back of the clone who was strongly blushing now.

Dogma just smiled, because it was long since Fives and Tup were showing themselves together and in truth, Dogma had never thought about the possibility that the two clones had only been vod. Anyway, he had never understood this principle, because even riduurs, the partners didn’t see any problem with ‘having fun’ with others, but Kix would probably respond that there was a difference between relaxing with someone else to release the pressure and sleep between his riduur’s arms.

Lost in his thoughts, Dogma saw with a slight start that another clone in complete armor had joined them. Distractedly raising his head, he saw the muscled shoulders and the scar characteristic from the 212th Commander bent over his Captain sat and still in a daze. Curiously pleased for a unknown reason, he inhaled slowly, his nose nearly in Rex’s little blond hair.

‘Could that be an exquisite smell of maple syrup I can smell around here?’

The Captain, who hadn’t notice his riduur before, had a start too, then let his head fall back to observe the clone above him, who took advantage of this position to gently pet Rex’s neck. Dogma had never seen in his entire life two of his superiors act like that, and even less together. He opened some wide eyes, shocked, but neither Kix nor Tup seemed surprised at all.

‘Cody’ the Captain answered with a playing tone, ‘you know you should really shut up. Would you be so naive as to think that I am not, right now, planning my revenge?’  
‘Not naïve, just eager’ Cody smiled without paying attention to the clones observing them, ‘do I need to bring some ribbons?’  
‘Bring them all, Kote’ Rex purred without looking away from his riduur’s eyes, ‘I know how you tend to rebel and you know how much I hate that…’

The Commander then whispered something in Rex’s ear that none of the clones around could hear, before rising and moving away with a smirk. Rex’s own smirk fainted as soon as Cody was a bit farther and concentrated again on his coffee, the face grumpiest than ever. At this point, Dogma was hardly believing all that he was seeing, but sadly for him, it was not the end yet.

Indeed, barely two minutes later, the ARC troopers began to come back from their usual training, so Fives and Jesse ended up by entering the mess together with their heavy armor. As all of their friends were settled on the table furthest from the entrance, it took several seconds for the ARCs to spot them and as soon as they headed towards them, Kix stammered, suddenly worried:

‘Oh kriffing hell…’

Jesse was walking far more quickly than Fives, in fact, it was hard to tell if he was walking or running, but his eyes seemed fixed on his riduur’s, whose concern progressively transformed into fear gradually as he was getting closer to him. Because it looked like the ARC, this strong and imposing clone, had desires of murders, seeing from the manner he was walking like a calm fury, with heavy and resonant steps and tight fists.

‘I’d flee now, if I were you’ Tup said, putting a compassionate hand on a terrified Kix’s shoulder.

But the clone didn’t answer, knowing full well that his weak running skills would be very quickly overcome by the over trained ARC and that, from experience, would only enrage the lion more. And, when the predator arose – not to say ‘leaped’ – behind his prey, Kix, the eyelids firmly closed, the lips tight and shaking, as if accepting his fate, quietly waited for something to happen. Jesse then lowered his look on him and set a large, possessive hand on his head which nearly covered all his skull. They looked like a fox and a chick.

‘My breakfast, finally…’

Instantly, much to Rex and Tup's hilarity, Jesse wrapped his muscled arms around Kix, passing under his armpits and pulled him against him to extricate him from the bank he was sat on. His legs miserably fell on the ground and his feet began to slide along the floor, when Jesse dragged Kix away from the others. It was part of the game, of course, because the clone wouldn’t have had any problem with carrying his riduur if he had wanted to. But there was nothing more humiliating, possessive and so, satisfying, than dragging him out of the room, in front of everyone.

Kix, who was perfectly following his ARC’s reasoning, emitted a little farewell whine towards the others, like a mew while half struggling, which pleased Jesse even more. It was then that he hated himself for having chosen the table furthest from the exit because every clone in the mess saw the scene, and even rose to see them better.

‘Don’t worry’ Jesse grumbled, humidifying his lips in the most indiscreet manner possible, ‘I’m so hungry that you won’t feel a thing…’

At these words, the clone nearly fainted – he really did not need much – and the next moment, Dogma saw them disappear behind the mess’ door, wondering if he was ever gonna see Kix again. When he turned his head again, he saw Fives passionately kissing Tup, his two hands around his bun. All these tells and now, all these love visions seemed to make Dogma dizzy, he wasn’t sure if that was negative though.

But he wanted to leave this place as fast as he could now, feared by this new, weird emotion and when he turned his head again to see where Hardcase was, he saw him calmly arrive towards him, unable to refrain a smile. Dogma quickly rose and walked to join him, trying to hide how he was happy to see him. As for Hardcase, he didn’t hide anything.

‘So, did you learn some interesting things?’

Dogma eagerly nodded, and without even realizing it, took the clone’s hand in his. As if he had predicted it, Hardcase tightened it and guided him out of the mess, still very proud of himself. Thinking about it, Dogma didn’t really know if he was happy, panicked, eager or disgust by all that but he didn’t say anything, meanwhile far behind them, Rex was laboriously finishing his coffee. Looking again at the new couple, then at Tup and Fives who seemed in apnea for more than a minute now, he said for himself:

‘Maybe I should have wished Dogma good luck…’

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested – as this serie is nearly over – you can follow the next parts of Hardcase’s ‘plan’ in my next works (so which will be out of this serie).
> 
> Mando’a translate:  
> Kriff: Fuck  
> riduur: husband  
> Vod: brother/mate


End file.
